


Seasons Character Descriptions

by Luckythedragonet



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Changed Characters only so that I can avoid to much work, F/M, OC insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythedragonet/pseuds/Luckythedragonet
Summary: Descriptions about characters
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009914
Kudos: 2





	1. Summer Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader  
Firestar - bright flame-colored tom with emerald-green eyes 

Deputy  
Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 

Medicine Cat  
Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Apprentice, Owlpaw

Warriors  
Graystripe - dark gray tom with yellow eyes, and a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back  
Dustpelt - lithe, heavy dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur, and leaf-green eyes  
Apprentice, Eaglepaw  
Brakenfur - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Cloudtail - snow-white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Falconpaw  
Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches, and a single blue eye  
Millie - light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Thornclaw - golden-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes  
Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, a squirrel-like, bushy tail, and green eyes  
Apprentice, Nightpaw  
Leafpool - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
Spiderleg - black tom with a brown underbelly, and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Badgerpaw  
Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Whitewing - snowy-white she-cat with green eyes  
Berrynose - cream-colored tom  
Hazeltail - gray-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice, Hawkpaw  
Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom with green eyes  
Cinderheart - smoky-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap - reddish tabby tom  
Apprentice, Cherrypaw  
Icecloud - snowy-white she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Toadstep - black-and-white tom  
Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Molepaw  
Briarlight - dark brown she-cat  
Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom  
Dovewing - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Pigeondust - cream tabby tom 

Apprentices  
Badgerpaw - black tom with sky blue eyes and white speckles and face  
Hawkpaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly  
Eaglepaw - Brownish-black tom with amber eyes and a white face and tail  
Falconpaw - Dappled gray tom with white underbelly and powerful legs  
Owlpaw - beautiful brown tom with white face and underbelly  
Nightpaw - Small black she-cat with blue eyes and speckled white underbelly  
Cherrypaw - ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Molepaw - brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes 

Queens  
Doe - light cream she-cat with white underbelly  
Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks  
Daisy - cream-furred she-cat from the horseplace  
Poppyfrost - pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat 

Elders  
Mousefur - dusky brown she-cat  
Purdy - dark brown tabby tom 

Kits  
Lakekit - silver she-cat with blue eyes  
Eveningkit - innocent cream tabby she-cat with white underbelly and light amber eyes  
Ravenkit - Black she-cat with cream underbelly and green eyes


	2. Nightpaw

Nightpaw  
𝒬𝓊𝑜𝓉𝑒  
"𝕎𝕙𝕪 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕀? 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕤𝕚𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕖."

𝒩𝒶𝓂𝑒𝓈  
𝕂𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕪𝕡𝕖𝕥 ➸ Night  
𝕂𝕚𝕥 ➸ Nightkit  
𝔸𝕡𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕔𝕖 ➸ Nightpaw

𝐵𝑜𝑜𝓀𝓈  
𝔸𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖  
Summer

𝒜𝑔𝑒  
6 Moons ➸ 0.6 years old

𝒞𝓁𝒶𝓃𝓈  
ℂ𝕦𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 ➸ ThunderClan  
ℙ𝕒𝕤𝕥 ➸ Kittypet

𝑅𝒶𝓃𝓀  
ℂ𝕦𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 ➸ Apprentice  
ℙ𝕒𝕤𝕥 ➸ Kittypet, Kit

𝒜𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒  
ℙ𝕖𝕝𝕥 ➸ Black with speckled white underbelly like the stars in silverpelt  
𝔼𝕪𝕖𝕤 ➸ Bright, friendly blue. If she see’s you as a enemy they will turn darker.  
𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕤 ➸ her left ear is missing

𝒢𝑒𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇  
She-cat

𝒫𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓎  
➸ Friendly  
➸ Bubbly  
➸ NOT Oblivious  
➸ Patient  
➸ Trouble-maker  
Nightpaw is a bright, friendly, and patient cat. It’s hard to get her mad. But once you do she goes onto a tirade; and unless your trying hardly to earn back her forgiveness she won’t forgive you. She is also cold and unfeeling towards any cat she deems a threat towards her loved ones. And once you get to know her, is quite the trouble-maker.

𝒮𝓀𝒾𝓁𝓁𝓈  
➸ Good Fighter  
➸ Stealthy  
➸ Persuasive

𝒯𝑒𝒶𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔  
𝕄𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕠𝕣 ➸ Squirrelflight

𝐹𝒶𝓂𝒾𝓁𝓎  
𝔽𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 ➸ Pigeondust  
𝕄𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 ➸ Icicle (deceased)  
𝔹𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 ➸ Baderpaw, Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, Falconpaw, Owlpaw  
𝔸𝕕𝕠𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕄𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 ➸ Squirrelflight

𝐹𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈  
➸ Cherrypaw, & Molepaw  
➸ Lakekit, Eveningkit, & Ravenkit

𝐸𝓃𝑒𝓂𝒾𝑒𝓈  
➸ Dovewing  
➸ Rosepetal

Credit  
To Embertuft for the design, if you want me to change something I will.


	3. Pigeondust

Pigeondust

𝒬𝓊𝑜𝓉𝑒  
"Most likely?! These are my kits on the line!"

𝒩𝒶𝓂𝑒𝓈  
𝕂𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕪𝕡𝕖𝕥 ➸ Pigeon  
𝔸𝕡𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕔𝕖 ➸ Pigeonpaw  
𝕎𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕣 ➸ Pigeondust

𝐵𝑜𝑜𝓀𝓈  
𝔸𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖  
Summer

𝒜𝑔𝑒  
30 Moons ➸ 2.5 Years

𝒞𝓁𝒶𝓃𝓈  
ℂ𝕦𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 ➸ ThunderClan  
ℙ𝕒𝕤𝕥 ➸ Kittypet

𝑅𝒶𝓃𝓀  
ℂ𝕦𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 ➸ Warrior  
ℙ𝕒𝕤𝕥 ➸ Apprentice, Kittypet

𝒜𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒  
ℙ𝕖𝕝𝕥 ➸ Cream Tabby  
𝔼𝕪𝕖𝕤 ➸ Light green, like the sun shining through leaves

𝒢𝑒𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇  
Tom

𝒫𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓎  
➸ Kind  
➸ Protective  
➸ Wise  
➸ Friendly

Pigeondust is a kind tom, and is also quite protective over the ones he loves, he has plenty of wisdom he is glad to share.

𝒮𝓀𝒾𝓁𝓁𝓈  
➸ Charming  
➸ Persuasive  
➸ Charismatic

𝒯𝑒𝒶𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔  
𝕄𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕠𝕣 ➸ Sorreltail

𝐹𝒶𝓂𝒾𝓁𝓎  
𝔽𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 ➸ Jake  
𝕄𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 ➸ Nutmeg  
𝔹𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 ➸ Firestar  
𝕊𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 ➸ Princess  
𝕊𝕚𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 ➸ Filou, Tommy, Luna  
ℍ𝕒𝕝𝕗-𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 ➸ Scourge, Socks  
ℍ𝕒𝕝𝕗-𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣s ➸ Ruby  
𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕖𝕣 𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕖 ➸ Icicle  
𝕊𝕠𝕟𝕤 ➸ Badgerpaw, Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, Falconpaw, Owlpaw  
𝔻𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕖𝕣s ➸ Nightpaw

𝐹𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈  
➸ Leafpool  
➸ Ivypool

𝐸𝓃𝑒𝓂𝒾𝑒𝓈  
➸ Dovewing  
➸ Millie

**Author's Note:**

> For other versions please look up The Forgotten warrior's allegiances, and follow this link for a more detailed version of this:http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=1ba4445e-8463-e0ef-9a8b-22ae62e7646f


End file.
